


fresh as dew

by aqd



Series: tumblr prompts [11]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 17:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqd/pseuds/aqd
Summary: Kanda is sick and Lavi takes care of him.(Prompt: “Hey, it’s cold outside. At least wear a jacket.")





	fresh as dew

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write.

“Hey, it’s cold outside. At least wear a jacket.” Lavi peeks out of the kitchen and Kanda rolls his eyes.  
  
“I’m just walking to the store to buy marshmallows for some hoggish idiot, who won’t stop whining that the candy is gone,” he answers with a scowl and gets his keys. “I’m not going on some Antarctic expedition.”  
  
“It looks like rain, Yuu,” the hoggish idiot alias Lavi replies and pinches his cheek. “Rude asshole.” He starts to laugh and Kanda rolls his eyes once more. “My rude asshole.”  
  
“Hoggish idiot,” he repeats, kisses him and then he’s gone.

  


“I should have worn a jacket,” Kanda says a few days later. He lies under four blankets and is still freezing.  
  
“Yes, you should have,” Lavi’s voice resonates out of the kitchen and finally the microwave beeps. “Is one grain pillow enough or do you want a second for your feet?”  
  
“I have a cold and no galloping consumption,” Kanda answers sternly and absolutely wants a second grain pillow. Lavi knows him well enough and only a few minutes later he walks through the door with two steaming grain pillows. He even puts them under the blanket, one between his feet, the other next to his arm. Then he sits down on the bed and examines him.  
  
“You look like you have a fever,” he says and reaches out to lay a comfortably cool hand on Kanda’s forehead.  
  
“I never have a fever,” he answers and catches Lavi’s wrist to keep him from taking his hand away.  
  
Lavi smiles and starts to play with his hair. “You feel hot. You have at least a temperature.”  
  
“No, I don’t,” Kanda disagrees on principle and wants to add something, maybe an insult, but he has to cough and grimaces, because everything hurts.  
  
“Oh,” Lavi says and moves a little closer. “Poor honey.” Kanda looks at him with his best disgusted expression and Lavi laughs. “What?”  
  
“Don’t call me that ever again,” he answers and his hoarse voice cracks.  
  
Of course Lavi doesn’t stop. “But my little muffin, I love you so much.”  
  
“Leave me alone, I’m sick,” Kanda grumbles and tries to disappear under the blanket without success.  
  
“My poor sick pumpkin,” he says in the honeyed voice Kanda hates so much and can’t stop laughing. “My dear darling, the love of my life, the light of my darkest days.”  
  
“I hate you so much.” Kanda’s voice sounds muffled and Lavi climbs under the blanket to wrap an arm around him. It’s way too warm, but Kanda’s cheeks are flushed and that makes up for everything.  
  
“Okay, I’ll stop, but only because you’re sick,” he says and rubs his back. “What do you need?”  
  
“Just let me die in peace,” Kanda replies surly and embraces the grain pillow.  
  
Lavi laughs once more and starts to curl his fingers against Kanda’s neck, because he knows how much he loves that. His eyes flutter shut and Lavi takes the opportunity to kiss his forehead. “Come, let me cosset you. Just a little. You’re sick because you got me some marshmallows.”  
  
“Oh yes, I remember. Everything is your fault,” Kanda answers without opening his eyes. Lavi snorts and clearly notices how the corners of Kanda’s mouth twitch. “You don’t have to mollycoddle me. Just get me some tea and tell my father I want a simple funeral.”  
  
“Stop saying shit like that,” Lavi laughs and Kanda opens his eyes and looks at him. “Your eyes are glazed-over. You absolutely have a fever.”  
  
“No, I don’t,” he answers stubbornly and shoves his cold hands under Lavi’s shirt to warm them up.  
  
Lavi sighs and rolls his eye. “Okay. What kind of tea do you want to have?”  
  
“Surprise me.” Kanda’s cold fingers trace the bow of his rips and Lavi smiles at him.  
  
“You dislike every tea except black and green tea.”  
  
“Surprise me,” Kanda repeats and closes his eyes. “And I don’t want black tea.”  
  
“Okay, then I guess I’ll surprise you with some green tea.” Lavi presses another kiss on his hot forehead, before getting up. “Do you want anything besides your surprise green tea?”  
  
Kanda shakes his head without opening his eyes and Lavi examines him and his messy hair for another moment with a smile, before he disappears into the kitchen. He rummages through the cabinet until he finds Kanda’s favourite green tea.  
  
“Do you wanna eat something?” he asks and nearly jumps when Kanda answers right behind him.  
  
“No.” Lavi turns around and looks at him. He leans in the doorway and his cheeks are still flushed. “Maybe I have a fever.”  
  
“Maybe it’s hot flashes,” Lavi suggests. “Do you have the feeling that you’re in your menopause?”  
  
“Fuck you, too.” Kanda answers calmly and Lavi starts to laugh. “I feel so hot all of a sudden. Maybe it’s a fever.”  
  
“Maybe,” Lavi agrees and takes the teabag out of the cup. “Lie back down.”  
  
“Do we have ice?” Lavi shoots a look at his red face and lays a hand on his shoulder.  
  
“Lie back down,” he repeats. “I’ll get you some. Come on, Yuu, you don’t look very good.”  
  
“How dare you,” Kanda deadpans and slowly walks back into the bedroom. “I’m as fresh as a drop of dew.”  
  
Lavi laughs. “Oh hell you are. And now go back to bed.”  
  
“I’m on my fucking way,” Kanda replies and apparently walks against something, because Lavi hears bluster and swearing a moment later and then silence.  
  
“Are you alright?” Lavi gets an ice pack and wraps it into a kitchen towel.  
  
“I hate everything,” is the surly answer and Lavi snorts and walks into the bedroom.  
  
“Aww,” he says and puts down the cup of tea on the nightstand, before sitting down next to Kanda, who now lies without a blanket on his back and stares at the ceiling. “Did you hurt yourself?”  
  
“I hate everything,” he repeats and Lavi lays the ice pack on his forehead. Kanda sighs and his eyes flutter shut. “Everything except this.”  
  
Lavi uses his free hand to tuck a dark strand of hair behind his ear and Kanda opens one eye to look up to him. “What can I do for you?”  
  
He shakes his head and closes his eye. “It’s okay like this.”  
  
“Okay.” Lavi smooths his thumb over his warm cheekbone and Kanda leans into the touch. “Normally you always bitch about my cold hands.”  
  
Kanda doesn’t answer and turns over onto his side to hide his face in Lavi’s hand. The ice pack slides down and Lavi pulls one of the blankets over him, before holding it against his forehead with his free hand.  
  
Then he just stays next to him and watches him. The frown on his face slowly smooths out and his lips are slightly parted. Warmth spreads out in Lavi’s chest and after a while he lies down next to him, on top of the blanket. Kanda stirs a little.  
  
“Lavi,” he breathes without opening his eyes and Lavi puts an arm around him.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“You’re gonna get sick, too,” he answers half asleep and Lavi rubs his back.  
  
“It’s okay.” Kanda’s lashes twitch, but he stays silent and his face softens. Lavi closes his eye with a smile. “It’s okay,” he repeats silently and Kanda moves slightly in his arms without waking up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
